US Patent Application Publication 2016/0183915, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes determining wall thickness of a cavity by inserting a catheter into contact with a wall of a cavity in a body of a subject. The distal segment of the catheter is provided with a contact force sensor and an ultrasound transducer. The transducer is actuated to acquire ultrasound reflection data from the wall of the cavity, and while the transducer is actuated, the catheter is reciprocated against the wall of the cavity and the contact force measured between the catheter and the wall of the cavity. The reflection data is correlated with the contact force. A set of the correlated reflection data having the highest correlation with the contact force is identified. The tissue thickness between the inner surface and the identified set of the reflection data is calculated according to the time-of-flight therebetween.
US Patent Application Publication 2009/0093806, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a medical probe that includes a flexible insertion tube, having a distal end for insertion into a body cavity of a patient, and a distal tip, which is disposed at the distal end of the insertion tube and is configured to be brought into contact with tissue in the body cavity. A resilient member couples the distal tip to the distal end of the insertion tube and is configured to deform in response to pressure exerted on the distal tip when the distal tip engages the tissue. A position sensor within the probe senses a position of the distal tip relative to the distal end of the insertion tube, which changes in response to deformation of the resilient member.
US Patent Application Publication 2011/0028848, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for measuring a spatial location of a tissue surface, such as the interface between different types of tissues or between tissue and body fluids, which generally includes an elongate catheter body having a distal end portion, a plurality of localization elements carried by the distal end portion, and at least one pulse-echo acoustic element carried by the distal end portion. The localization elements allow the catheter to be localized (e.g., position and/or orientation) within a localization field, while the acoustic element allows for the detection of tissue surfaces where incoming acoustic energy will reflect towards the acoustic element. A suitable controller can determine the location of the detected tissue surface from the localization of the distal end portion of the catheter body. Tissue thicknesses can be derived from the detected locations of multiple (e.g., near and far) tissue surfaces. Maps and models of tissue thickness can also be generated.
US Patent Application Publication 2014/0081262, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes various embodiments that concern delivering an ablation therapy to different areas of the cardiac tissue and, for each of the areas, sensing an ultrasound signal with at least one ultrasound sensor, the ultrasound signal responsive to the ultrasound energy reflected from the area of cardiac tissue. Such embodiments can further include for each of the plurality of different areas of the cardiac tissue, associating with each area an indication of the degree to which the area of cardiac tissue was lesioned by the delivery of the ablation therapy based on the ultrasound signal and representing a map of the different areas on a display. A user input can select one of the different areas and the indication associated with the selected one area can be represented on the map.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,711, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a dynamic ultrasound image catheter that includes a catheter body with an acoustic window on the distal end, an ultrasound phased array transducer assembly configured to rotate within the acoustic window through an angle of rotation, an acoustic coupling fluid filling a gap between the transducer array and the acoustic window, and a drive motor at the proximal end of the catheter body that is configured to rotate the transducer array. The drive motor may transmit a rotational force to the ultrasound phased array transducer by a drive wire or by tension wires coupled to drive spools. A system processor coupled to the drive motor controls rotation of the transducer array and estimates the angular orientation of the transducer array. By taking ultrasound images at increments through the angle of rotation, the dynamic ultrasound image catheter can obtain images spanning a volume which can be processed to generate three-dimensional composite images.
PCT International Publication WO/2014/097014, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a tracking, and point-of-view-based imaging, device that is configured for deriving a position of, and a direction from, a location at a distal tip of an elongated instrument, for performing coordinate system transformation in accordance with the position and direction, and for forming, from the location and based on a result of the transformation, a local view that moves with the tip. The device can keep, with the movement, a field of view of the local view fixed but the local view otherwise in synchrony with the position and the direction. From real-time ultrasound imaging, the local view and a more overall view that includes the tip but which does not move with said tip can be displayed. The distal tip can be that of a catheter and can be outfitted with a micromanipulator for surgery aided interactively by the combination of dynamic local and overall imaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,546, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a sensor system for measuring an elastic modulus and a shear modulus and a method for using the sensor system to evaluate a tissue by determining the presence of and/or characterizing abnormal growths. The method involves applying a set of forces of different magnitudes to one or more locations of tissue, detecting the corresponding displacements due to said applied forces, determining the forces acting on those locations of tissue which are a combination of forces from the applied voltages and the countering forces from tissue deformation, obtaining the elastic modulus and/or shear modulus for a plurality of locations, and determining abnormal growth invasiveness, malignancy or the presence of a tumor from said elastic and/or shear moduli.